SSFS
by PrincessKooh
Summary: SSFS Shocking Surprises Feudal Style. What happens when Shippos is forced to grow up fast in an odd unexpected way? Who gets Pregnant and who is the father? O 0 Find out this and more odd insanity. Rated for language and some other stuff later on :/


Shocking Surprises Feudal Style

Ok I know Lame Title but I suck at titles … T-T

Anyway sit back and enjoy this semi twisted fic from my odd imagination lol. This was inspired by several fics though some not all from the same anime. Well without further ado lets get the ball rolling.

Description: What Happens when Shippo is forced to grow up very fast in a most unexpected way? Who's pregnant? Find out this and more!

Warning: Rated for language and a few other things you'll figure out later *Perverted grin* Will contain OOCness

A/N: Also I haven't seen much of InuYasha Final Act so this will mostly be a fic based on the presumed end on the 1st series not unlike many other InuYasha fics on here.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. If I did I problobly wouldn't be broke T-T

Chapter 1: Fox Magic Mishap!

Shippo was currently being held captive by a mysterious female demon. Now normally this wouldn't be so out of place but Shippo was currently using his fox magic to appear as a clone of Kagome. This demon was a demonic priestess and had planned on creating another clone of Kikyo using the essence of Kagome but had realized that Shippo was a fake.

She was now standing in front a scared and still transformed Shippo. "so you think I'm stupid do you brat? Well no one tricks the Phantom Priestess" she said.

"H-honest it's no trick I really am Kagome" said Shippo trying his best to still sound like her and hide his fear.

"Well then I suppose you won't mind me doing this then girly" said the Priestess playing along as she took out some sort of bottle from under her clothing. She tipped the bottle over above Shippo and some kind of powdery red substance fell all over him.

Just then InuYasha came busting through the wall and slashed her in two with the wind scar. The blast sent Shippo flying.

*A few hours later at Lady Kaede's *

"Thanks you guy sobbed Shippo" .

"Hmmph you're welcome brat but why don't you change back already" Said InuYasha leaving the hut.

"Oh right I forgot" said Shippo as he tried to transform back. "Huh, Wha…"

"Is something wrong Shippo" asked Kagome.

"I-I can't turn back" said Shippo starting to freak out.

"What seriously" asked Sango concerned.

"Hmm very peculiar indeed, Did the priestess happen to do anything to ye" said Kaede.

Shippo crossed his arms to think. "Well she did pour some red powdery stuff on me before InuYasha came in" said the young fox turned Kagome clone.

"Hmm that may have something to do with this" said the elderly miko. "I will take some of that powder and do some research" She added spotting a bit still on Shippo's shoulder. She brushed t of into a bowl. "I'm afraid until we have answers ye may be stuck like that" She added ominously before heading over to her bookshelf.

"*sigh* Guess we will have to spend the night with Shippo" said Sango.

*The next morning*

Miroku had just finished explaining the situation to Inuyasha when screaming was heard throughout the village.

"AH I'M DYING! HELP KAGOME!"

"Well at least we know that was Shippo screaming and not Kagome" said the monk.

Un-amused Inuyasha made for Kaede's hut followed closely by Miroku. When they arrived they found a weeping Shippo being held in a hug by Kagome. The whole scene was still bizarre for them all seeing Kagome hugging Kagome. Just then they spotted a blood stain on Shippo's sleeping bag.

"Wha is that what I think it is" asked Sango as she entered with Kaede.

"I-I think so" said Kagome with a sigh.

"Inuyasha, Miroku everything should be fine now. I think ye should best leave this to this girls" said Kaede ushering them both outside.

She then returned to the hut. "Well this serves to further confirm a few suspicions of mine" said Kaede with a grave yet stern look on her face.

"And that would be what exactly" asked Sango fearing the answer.

"I'm not 100% positive nor sure on all the details but like it or not I suspect Shippo is now 100% a clone of Kagome in short he is now a she" said the elderly miko.

Kagome blushed before responding. "I-I think Kaede might be right, you see his time came the same as mine does" she said.

"So then that really is… Started Sango letting the sentence remain unfinished.

"Eye that it is, so it seems. Shippo may be young but given the circumstances I'm afraid ye may have to fill him or rather her in on some of facts of life" said Kaede as she went back to her research.

*15 Minutes later*

Shippo was in full freakout mode after all the new information he had just taken.

"I don't wanna be a girl then ever" sobbed Shippo crying into Kagome's shirt.

"I think maybe you should take Shippo back to your time and teach him or rather her the things she'll need to know" suggested Sango.

Ok sorry for the short start but I was tired so there ya have it chapter 1. Please don't be too hard on me :/


End file.
